


Summer Lovin'

by TokidokiDaydream



Series: Kinky Memes [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokidokiDaydream/pseuds/TokidokiDaydream
Summary: Damilton: EXAMS ARE FUCKING OVER LETS GET FUCKIN WASTEDBenTolMadge: Im like 70% sure??? your not 21Damilton: Im notAngeli-kickyourass: THATS THE FIRST CONCRETE PROOF OF ALEXANDERS AGE GUYSBenTolMadge: Im confused but fuck asking because y'all get wild sometimes





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Character Nickname list for those who need it:  
> Damilton: Alexander  
> Turtle.Boi: John  
> 4SetsOfCorsets: Hercules  
> JeSuisChrist: Laf  
> Angeli-kickyourass: Angelica  
> NarrativeControl: Eliza  
> Pegarita: Peggy  
> SicklyAndPrickly: James Mads  
> MacaroniAndMe: Thomas Jeffs  
> ABurrSir: Aaron  
> DangDiggityDosia: Theodosia  
> LittleRedDress: Maria  
> KinkGeorge: King George 3  
> BenTolMadge: Benjamin Tallmadge  
> Trolley: Dolley Mads

Damilton: EXAMS ARE FUCKING OVER LETS GET FUCKIN WASTED  
BenTolMadge: Im like 70% sure??? your not 21  
Damilton: Im not  
Angeli-kickyourass: THATS THE FIRST CONCRETE PROOF OF ALEXANDERS AGE GUYS  
BenTolMadge: Im confused but fuck asking because y'all get wild sometimes  
NarrativeControl: Can we not get turnt bc peggy just saw those messages and began dabbing  
Damilton: Getting wasted is cancelled peggy ruined it  
Pegarita: El i z a   
LittleRedDress: Divorced  
DangDiggityDosia: Double divorce  
Pegarita: Maria shush you dab with me all the time  
Trolley: a marriage torn apart by dabbing, tragic  
Angeli-kickyourass: Babe you still do the whip dont hop into this discourse  
Trolley: bITCH  
ABurrSir: oh my go d   
LittleRedDress: Divorce cancelled at least pegs isnt that bad  
SicklyAndPrickly: Darling and Dearest i love you but you went to get me soup five minuetes ago and im dying and alone  
Angeli-kickyourass: Omw i had to lock Darling out because she tried to attack me and nearly DROPPED THE SOUP  
Trolley: THOMAS DO YOU HAVE A KEY TO JAMES DORM  
Trolley: THOMAS  
SicklyAndPrickly: Angelica please i just want cuddles please stop her yellin  
Trolley: @MacaroniAndMe  
Trolley: @MacaroniAndMe  
Trolley: @MacaroniAndMe  
MacaroniAndMe: DOLLEY MADISON I AMTRYING TO SUCK DICK WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT  
Damilton: WHOS DICK YOU SUCKING  
MacaroniAndMe: WHY DIO YOU WANT TO KNOW  
Damilton: I'M NOSEY  
MacaroniAndMe: GO SUCK WASHINGTONS DICK   
Damilton: I CANT   
JeSuisChrist: Alexander dearest,,, you know summer break has begun, right?  
Damilton: WA IT   
4SetsOfCorsets: There he goes  
NarrativeControl: He is gone  
Damilton: IM T E X T I N G ITS SUMMER  
Damilton: I CAN HAVE SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND  
\-----------------------------  
Damilton: GEORGE  
GWash(ingMachine): Yes sugar?  
Damilton: I LOVE THE NICKNAME HOLY SHIT  
Damilton: AND ITS FU CKIN SUMMER GEORGE  
GWash(ingMachine): I am very aware, Alexander.  
Damilton: G E O R G E  
GWash(ingMachine): Do you want to go on a date Alexander?  
GWash(ingMachine): A real, proper date, at a real restaurant?  
Damilton: I THOUGH YOU WOULD NEVER ASK  
\------------------------------  
Trolley: Alexander may be gone but i still want to know whos dick Thomas is/was sucking  
KinkGeorge: He's gone offline so im assuming he is still sucking dick  
JeSuisChrist: Where the fuck has Ben gone?  
Angeli-kickyourass: Protesting, probably  
SicklyAndPrickly: Why do i get sick at the start of summer? @God wyd  
Trolley: You'll be fine, Handsome  
Pegarita: Can we talk about the Goals ™️ nicknames y'all have?  
LittleRedDress: Ikr i am li vi n g for them  
Trolley: I'm glad we are such a cute couple  
Angeli-kickyourass: s AmE  
\------------------------------------------  
Damilton: Ay so like, what do i wear on a date to a swanky restaurant?  
JeSuisChrist: That emerald shirt you have, high waisted black pants, black flats.  
4SetsOfCorsets: Wear your hair in a bun with bangs  
Damilton: Where would i be without y'all?  
Pegarita: Dead on an island in the Caribbean?   
Damilton: Yea probably  
\------------------------------------  
Turtle.Boi: Guys which skyrim faction should i join  
Turtle.Boi: Stormcloak or Imperials  
Angeli-kickyourass: What race are you  
Turtle.Boi: High Elf  
Pegarita: The Stormcloaks are assholes to elves  
KinkGeorge: The Imperials help the Asshole Elves tho  
Turtle.Boi: The Thalmer? Yea i hate them  
Damilton: I have literally never played skyrim but i googled the names and from the wiki pages, The Stormcloak dudes hotter than the other guy  
Turtle.Boi: Tru,,,  
ABurrSir: babe,,, you're not even the dragonborn yet  
Turtle.Boi: I'm planning ahead  
Pegarita: Ulfric's hot but he's also a dick  
KinkGeorge: Again, so is Tullius  
Turtle.Boi: Should i marry Farkas or Vilkas?  
KinkGeorge: Why do you want to marry one of them??  
Turtle.Boi: Because i love them let me live  
Pegarita: I always marry Vilkas, he is precious  
ABurrSir: I always marry Ysolda bc money from shops  
Pegarita: But Vilkas  
ABurrSir: I want to point out that he hasnt even spoken to Balgruuf yet  
Pegarita: John do the main quest gdi  
Turtle.Boi: Ikik i need to meet the Daddy Shouty Dudes  
KinkGeorge: I will never call them anything different from this point on  
\-----------------------  
MacaroniAndMe: Why does Disney have such good shows???  
BenTolMadge: Ikr  
Damilton: What are y'all watching?  
MacaroniAndMe: Elana Of Avalor  
Damilton: Oh i love that show? Its really good you wouldnt expect it from a kids show  
DangDiggityDosia: Isnt that on Disney Junior?  
BenTolMadge: It's on both Disney and Disney Junior  
MacaroniAndMe: Its so nice tho you wouldnt believe  
Damilton: Mateo is my fave  
BenTolMadge: Armando tho??  
MacaroniAndMe: Esteban needs to stop  
Angeli-kickyourass: Y'all need to stop with the kids shows  
Damilton: Tell producers to stop making kids shows engaging for adults then  
JeSuisChrist: Alexander where are you?? It is very late???  
Damilton: I am staying at GWash's  
Pegarita: How do you even find these kids shows?  
BenTolMadge: Peggy i have a child, remember?  
JeSuisChrist: Make sure he uses a condom  
Damilton: I will  
Pegarita: Ohh yeah how is William?  
MacaroniAndMe: This conversation has gone in so many directions  
\-----------------------  
DangDiggityDosia: George what is your country even doing  
KinkGeorge: Do not get me fucking started  
KinkGeorge: Our Government has been utterly destroyed honestly i dont know why Mother and Father havent removed that wretch from office  
DangDiggityDosia: Yea she sucks but i was on about the newspaper bribing people to buy it?  
KinkGeorge: Oh, those assholes  
KinkGeorge: I believe the North are boycotting the paper so they thought bribing them with a measly five pounds is going to solve it.  
KinkGeorge: I've been to dinner with the owner of that paper he is disgusting i must say  
Pegarita: England is fucked up man  
KinkGeorge: Everywheres fucked up  
\-----------------------  
Damilton: I would speak but like,,,, my throat is dead  
GWash(ingMachine): If i knew that i could make you quiet down like this i would of done it sooner  
Damilton: Yes because you could just shove your dick down my throat in the middle of class good idea George  
GWash(ingMachine): Thats not what i meant and you know it, minx.  
Damilton: Ooh, sexy nickname  
\----------------------  
Trolley: Thomas who's dick where you sucking man i gotta know its been burning my head all day  
BenTolMadge: Mine and we are very busy rn so if we could not text it would be g r e a t  
Trolley: W A I T WHAT  
LittleRedDress: CALLED IT PAY UP LAFAYETTE

**Author's Note:**

> EXAMS ARE OVER, SUMMER HAS BEGUN, I AM F R E E   
> ayy im back y'all, this is shorter than the normal one but i'm getting back in the swing of things.  
> Comments and Kudos fuel my writing spirit hmu!


End file.
